


Touka Can't Escape!

by SomeKidOnTheNet2



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Doppels (Magia Record), Fluff, Horniness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeKidOnTheNet2/pseuds/SomeKidOnTheNet2
Summary: Touka wants to do dirty things to Ui, but Iroha's presence scares her off.
Relationships: Satomi Touka/Tamaki Ui
Kudos: 5





	Touka Can't Escape!

Touka was a genius, her attitude wasn't very pleasant, but she wasn't a bad person either. 

She always had her eyes on a certain pink haired girl, Iroha's sister, Ui. Even if Ui enjoyed Touka's company(she didn't have a clue what Touka's real intentions were), her sister wasn't a fan of them together alone. So she would always watch both of them, especially Touka, like a hawk. Who knew what Touka could, and most likely would do if she got the opportunity. She was somehow aware of her true intentions.

"Time for my Ui Folder Updates!" Touka said, sitting on her bed with a laptop on her lap. "Hmmm? What in the......, hey! Who are you?" Touka shouted on the top of her lungs, as she saw a pair of shining red eyes in the corner of her room. Staring at the eyes colored a deep red in a pitch-black room.....that definitely intimidated her, as much as she tried to avoid showing it.

"What do you think you're doing with those images of Ui?" Touka gasped as she remembered these words, as they were also said by Iroha. "H-huh? Nothing!" Touka panicked. "That's a lie.....a lie you've already tried using against me." Touka's jaw dropped, and now she knew that Iroha was there.

Touka hurried to delete the folder and turn the laptop off. Iroha closed her red eyes and said, "That doesn't mean I will not keep an eye on you." Iroha then vanished.

Touka, breathing heavily, layed down on the bed, but she couldn't sleep that night, from the fear of what could happen if Iroha unleashed her wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty dumb, I came up with this for no reason. WILL delete later.


End file.
